


Four Men Allison Cameron Slept With, and One She Never Did (The Coin Flip Remix)

by sabinelagrande



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5 Things, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried. And didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Men Allison Cameron Slept With, and One She Never Did (The Coin Flip Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Men Allison Cameron Never Slept With, and One She Did](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17890) by origamiflowers. 



_a. foreman_

He and Chase exchange too many glances; Cameron rolls her eyes.

If he'd kept it quiet, it might have been perfect.

_b. wilson_

She has an excruciating conversation with Chase about the bite marks.

It's not fun anymore without them.

_c. house_

There's a kind of poetry in him- more Bukowski than Byron- but, ultimately, it's all just a new way to fuck with her.

_d. chase_

Come on, she was high. Doesn't count.

_e. joe_

They're both waiting for it to happen; it never does. Their friendship dies slowly, painfully. Naturally.

But then, they're used to that.


End file.
